That's Not Mah Name!
by Carla-p
Summary: Rogue gets dragged into a little betting game thanks to our Cajun charmer.


**A/N: Ok I'm officially rubbish, I'm still writing the epic Xmen TRS, It'll be completed soon. But I keep straying with little one shots, this is one of them, it was written in an afternoon, and isn't overly long, but hopefully you guys will like it.**

**It was based on the song That's not My Name by the TingTings, It's a stupidly catchy song ;)**

**I don't own the song, the characters, anything X-men affiliated, and sadly I don't own Hugh Jackman or Taylor Kitsch. :( **

**Feedback is always very much appreciated... 3**

* * *

_**That's Not Mah Name!**_

Rogue got up and pulled her tight skinny fit jeans on and her long sleeved black shirt, she left her hair down, pulled on her ever present gloves and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Mornin' Katie!" Kitty called as Rogue walked into the kitchen.

Rogue looked at her strangely and looked around.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked.

"Drat!" Kitty said and stormed from the room.

"That girl has lost her mind." Rogue muttered to herself and grabbed herself some breakfast.

After breakfast Rogue walked to the Danger Room.

"Mary Jo!" Jubilee called as soon as she saw Rogue.

"Lisa!" Bobby called from the other side.

"What th' hell are ya'll on?!" Rogue shouted.

Rogue ignored them all, she rolled her eyes and got ready for the simulation to start, Logan walked in with Remy, last as usual.

* * *

After the simulation was over Rogue sighed and walked over to Logan.

"Hey sugah, that was a good one!" Rogue smiled.

"That's what they all say!" Logan grinned and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You've been spending far too much time with Remy." Rogue sighed good naturedly.

Rogue walked from the room, obviously in need of a shower.

As she walked into the changing rooms, she saw Jubilee, Kitty, Jean and Ororo were there already.

"Hi Loray!" Jean called.

Rogue just looked at her incredulously.

"Ah am so out of here!" Rogue sighed and decided to take her shower in her own room wondering why everyone had decided to go insane.

* * *

NIGHT BEFORE

Remy watched Rogue talking with Logan, she was smiling as she always did when she was with Logan. Remy wasn't the type to get jealous, but watching Rogue with Logan always made his gut twist.

Remy and Rogue had steadily been getting closer over the year that she had been at the mansion. Logan had been the one to save her life – twice. Remy would have happily saved her life whenever he could, but sadly he hadn't even known her the first time, and the second time, it was Logan's healing that was needed to save her life.

Remy sighed. Due to the incredible bond that Rogue shared with Logan, she told him pretty much everything. It was nothing romantic between them, Logan loved her, just not in a romantic way, apparently she 'wasn't his type' which just cemented the fact that Logan was insane in Remy's opinion.

Rogue often flirted with Remy but every time he tried to take it that step further into exclusively dating she pulled away and gave some excuse or other. He was making progress with her, just not fast enough.

The thing that frustrated Remy the most however was not knowing what her actual name was. He knew that Logan knew. He also knew that Logan was the only one who did know. Logan wouldn't tell anyone her secret, but Remy desperately wanted to know. How could he properly woo the woman if he didn't know her real name?

So Remy had gotten all of the mansion's inhabitants together – excluding Rogue and Logan and he had proposed a bet.

"Ok, so everyone puts ten dollars into de kitty – so to speak – and then de person who get's Mon petites name right, get's all de money." Remy smiled.

"And that's how much exactly?" Scott asked.

"One thousand dollars." Hank said.

"I am so in." Scott grinned.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Rogue sighed as she walked into the garage, she wanted to hang out with the guys, and the one's who weren't insane; which were Logan, Scott and Remy.

When she got into the garage it was only Scott and Remy who was there.

"Hey guys!" Rogue smiled, she even threw a wink in for Remy.

"Hey Angela." Scott smiled.

Rogue just stared at him.

"Casey, leanna, Amy, Nicola?!" Scott rambled.

"What?!" Rogue said perplexed.

"Am I even close?!" Scott yelled.

"Close t' what?" Rogue questioned.

"Nothing." Scott huffed and stormed from the garage.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Rogue yelled.

"I think they all wanna know y' name petite." Remy stated.

"Why on earth would they want to know my name?" Rogue asked.

"I dunno." Remy mumbled.

"Yes, you do. Why do they want to know Remy?" Rogue questioned.

"Dey might be in wit' a chance o' gettin' a thousand dollars." Remy burst out.

"What!" Rogue yelled.

"Well we have a little bet on who can find out y' real name." Remy explained.

"What!" Rogue yelled again.

She was saved from killing Remy by the arrival of Logan.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Logan asked.

"Remy, you explain it, while ah try not t' kill you!" Rogue screamed, and in a fit of temper she flounced out.

"What have you done now Cajun?" Logan asked.

* * *

Rogue was sitting in her room, taking deep breaths as she attempted to calm down.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called, thinking that it had better be Logan at the door, because if it was Remy he was going to get a foot in his ass.

Logan walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Now darlin' you know as well as I do that Remy is a dumbass." Logan said.

Rogue smiled.

"But he didn't do it to be spiteful. I just had a chat with him, and he's jealous as all hell of me." Logan said.

"Not that I can blame him." Logan carried on.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Why is he jealous of you?" Rogue asked.

"Because me and you, we've got a good bond darlin' and because we're so close and I'm the only one you told your real name to." Logan explained.

Rogue sat quietly for a moment.

She hadn't thought that she'd been hurting Remy by not being open to him, she didn't purposefully keep things from him; she would never do such a thing. She just felt so close to Logan that she didn't realize she was alienating Remy.

She really liked Remy; he was handsome, intelligent and funny. She thought that they could maybe make a go of it, but it would never work if she kept things from him.

"Wow, didn't think you'd lose that self-righteous anger so quickly." Logan grinned.

"Logan if you weren't my best friend ah would kick your ass!" Rogue smiled.

"Go talk to the Cajun." Logan grinned and pushed Rogue off of the bed.

* * *

Rogue walked to Remy's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Remy called and Rogue waltzed in.

"You are taking me out tonight, the nicest restaurant in town, you are buying me a new outfit to wear and then you're taking me to a nice hotel." Rogue stated.

Remy looked at her with wide-eyed disbelief.

"And how am I supposed t' afford all dis Rogue?" Remy asked bemused.

"Th' name's Marie." Marie smiled. She threw a wink over her shoulder as she walked from his room.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it, a teeny tiny one-shot. An actual completed story! :P lol.**


End file.
